What do you want me to do
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: What would you do if your best friend gets you involved in an adventure that makes you have to hide from ANBU cops and a hitman just because he jacked a car? What if he involves a girl you might fall in love with? SasuSakuNaru. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**What do you want me to do?**

**Summary: What happens when your best friend steals a car that has drugs, money, and a CD, and involves you in this adventure to escape the ANBU and a hitman that chases you all over town? What happens when you get an innocent girl involved and fall in love? Based on the video of "What do you want me to do by Noblesse" SasuSakuNaru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this plot of the video.**

**Please read and review**

**XxXxXx**

Sasuke ran out of the port. He closed his eyes to stop the cries of Sakura. He slowly walked with the case in his hand while taking out a gun. He could hear the sirens of the cops getting closer.

"Sasuke Uchiha, we got you surrounded" One of the cops said. Sasuke smirked as he raised his hand to show a CD. He threw it on the ground as the Sheriff ordered his men to put their weapons down.

"You don't think I know that Hatake" Sasuke said as he pulled out a gun.

"Sasuke, don't do this…" Kakashi said.

"What do you want me to do?!" Sasuke yelled. Soon a gunshot was heard. At that moment Sasuke thought back about how his boring life suddenly ended up like this…

**XxXxXx**

"It's so hot Teme!" Naruto said as Sasuke was driving his car around Konoha. It was a large city, almost as large as Tokyo.

"So?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pouted as he opened the window.

"You have issue dude…" Naruto teased. "We need to find you a girl"

"Yea, since it'd be impossible to fine you one" Sasuke teased back.

Naruto made a face. "Hey look, there's an ice cream shop, let's go!" Sasuke sighed as he turned his car and parked in front of the store.

As Naruto opened the door, the bell rang alerting the girl in the counter she had a customer.

"Hello, welcome to Uzumaki Japanese Ice Cream, what would you like to order?" The girl asked. She had pink hair up in a ponytail and big green eyes to match.

"Uzumaki? That's my last name" Naruto grinned at her. The girl's eyes widened.

"N-Naruto?" she said. Naruto looked at the girl in shocked.

"S-Sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan, it's been years!" Naruto said as he ran to behind the counter and hugged the girl. Sasuke just sat down at the tables near the window as he let Naruto catch up with his friend.

"I haven't seen you since elementary school" Naruto said. "I thought you moved to Suna to live with your cousin Gaara"

"I moved back, couldn't stand the heat. I'm going to Konoha High for junior year" Sakura said.

"That's where me and the Teme go to!" Naruto said.

"Teme?" Sakura questioned.

"Sasuke Uchiha is his name, but I call him Teme" Naruto said. "Come over here and meet Sakura-chan"

"Hn…" Sasuke said looking out the window.

"Not a people person?" Sakura said.

"Nope, he's just shy because there's a pretty girl here" Naruto said as he winked at her.

"Spare me the flattery Naruto" Sakura said. "So what would you and your friend like?"

"Get him strawberry ice cream" Naruto said.

"Single or Double?"

"Get him a single. He doesn't like sweets that much" Naruto said as Sakura handed him a cup.

"Here you go" Sakura said. Naruto handed Sasuke's cup to him.

"Stop being so shy" Naruto said as Sasuke ate his ice cream.

"I'm not being shy" Sasuke said.

"Whatever…" Naruto said as he got up.

"Now what would you like?" Sakura asked.

"Hm…" Naruto looked at the choice. "I'd like to take a sample of this, and this, and this, and that, oh and definitely this!" Sakura sighed.

"How long have you two been friends?" Sakura asked looking over at Sasuke. He looked really cute, but shy. He must have gotten a girlfriend already. Maybe they could be friends too.

"We've known each other since elementary school" Naruto said. "But you two haven't met because you would hang out with Ino."

"I see" Sakura said as she saw Sasuke look over at them. She smiled at him as he quickly turned around.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Sakura-chan. Hey do you always work this late?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke got up.

"Yup, until summer is over" Sakura said.

"Then you will be seeing me or probably both us a lot now" Naruto said.

"Just great!" Sakura said sarcastically before waving goodbye. Three weeks of seeing Naruto and probably his friend, what a perfect way to end summer.

**XxXxXxX**

"Bye Naruto" Sakura said as Naruto left the shop again. He had been coming over every other day to say hi. Naruto saw a car and pulled out a metal ruler as he tried to break into a car.

"Damn, it's hot" A voice said as he got out of his car and headed into the ice cream store. Naruto immediately stopped and watched as the guy gave him a bad look before heading inside the store. What a creepy guy. Naruto looked at the guy's car to see he had left the window open. What an idiot. Naruto quickly snuck into the car and drove off happily.

Sakura was on the glass writing something as a picture of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura was showing. Last week Naruto have convinced them to go to the mall and take pictures.

"Hello, welcome to Uzumaki Japanese Ice Cream, what would you like to order?"

"Mint chocolate chips, single scoop" The man said. Sakura looked up and was freaked out. He had long black hair and very pale skin. His eyes reminded her of a snake.

"Coming right up" The guy looked down to see the picture as Sakura came up to him with his order.

"Thank you very much" Sakura said as he walked out. The guy looked to see his car was not there.

"Fuck!" The guy cursed. "Who the fuck took my car?!" He then remembered the blond boy with blue eyes earlier. He was the guy in the picture that girl was holding. He sat down in the curb as he was forming a plan on how he was going to get that boy. He saw the cashier girl leave the shop after locking it. He finally got his plan as he watched the girl leave and turned the corner.

**XxXxXxX**

"Yahoo!" Naruto said as he pumped up the music in the car. His fingers began to tap on something metal. He parked the car as he opened it. His eyes widened as he slowly closed the case. He was a lucky bastard….

He immediately drove to his house and called Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke's tired voice was heard.

"You need to come over immediately!" Naruto shouted.

"Why?"

"Will you just come?"

"Fine…" Sasuke hung up the phone as Naruto stared at the case full of money, illegal drugs, and a cd.

-

-

-

-

-

**And this is how the story begins. Don't worry, I'm still continuing Gomenasai, but haven't really been getting that many reviews sadly. So what's an author to do but write a new story. I hope you guys will enjoy this story. Please review everyone.**

**-Kumiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**What do you want me to do?**

**Summary: What happens when your best friend steals a car that has drugs, money, and a CD, and involves you in this adventure to escape the ANBU and a hitman that chases you all over town? What happens when you get an innocent girl involved and fall in love? Based on the video of "What do you want me to do" by Noblesse; SasuSakuNaru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this plot of the video.**

**Please read and review**

**XxXxXxX**

**Last time on What Do You Want Me To do?...**

"_Yahoo!" Naruto said as he pumped up the music in the car. His fingers began to tap on something metal. He parked the car as he opened it. His eyes widened as he slowly closed the case. He was a lucky bastard…._

_He immediately drove to his house and called Sasuke._

"_Sasuke!"_

"_What is it Naruto?" Sasuke's tired voice was heard._

"_You need to come over immediately!" Naruto shouted._

"_Why?" _

"_Will you just come?"_

"_Fine…" Sasuke hung up the phone as Naruto stared at the case full of money, illegal drugs, and a CD._

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto heard his doorbell ring as he opened the door.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto let him into his apartment.

"You will not believe what happened when I jacked this guy's car!" Naruto said pulling Sasuke to his couch. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the case on Naruto's coffee table. Naruto grinned as he opened it. Sasuke fought the urge to drop his mouth.

"What the hell…" Sasuke said as he picked up the CD in the case. Naruto grabbed a bag of drugs and sniffed it.

"Smell this!" Naruto said pushing it close to Sasuke's face. Sasuke pushed it away from him.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered as Naruto grabbed a few hundred dollars.

"I wonder who this guy is…" Naruto said. Sasuke studied the case to see it had a computer like feature. He inserted the CD where he thought it would go as the screen turned on. Soon information of a guy came up.

"HEY! THAT'S THE GUY I SAW IN FRONT OF THE ICE CREAM STORE!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke had a pissed off look on his face.

"Can you be any louder?" Sasuke asked as he read what was on the screen.

"Orochimaru; Age 50; Mission: To deliver the case to Akatsuki Leader Pein. Will be awarded many riches, if job gets done" Sasuke said.

"Omg! We're going to be rich! We can tell the cops and everything will be solved! We'll be heroes" Naruto grinned. Soon the doorbell rang.

"That must be Sakura-chan!" Naruto said.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"Yup! She has to know about this" Naruto opened the door. "Hey Sakura-chan"

Sakura smiled at him. "H-Hello Naruto" Sakura said. She was soon pushed inside as Orochimaru entered the room with a gun. The boys quickly backed away.

"Where's my case?" Orochimaru asked.

"Dude, calm down" Naruto said. Orochimaru kicked him in the stomach as he was sent flying across the room.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she went to Naruto but Orochimaru grabbed Sakura by the hair.

"Give me the case, or I'll spill the girl's brains out" Orochimaru threatened. Sakura's green eyes widened with fear as she felt the gun on her head. She looked over to Naruto who was slowly getting up then to Sasuke who had the case in his hands.

"Here's the case" Sasuke said as he gave it to Orochimaru. He smirked as he threw Sakura to the ground.

"Do you think I'd let you guys off the hook? You know too much" Orochimaru said as he pointed the gun to Sasuke and Naruto. Before he could press the trigger, a gunshot was heard as Orochimaru fell onto a puddle of his own blood. Sasuke and Naruto looked to see Sakura sitting 

on the ground, holding the gun as she shook. She had never killed anyone before. She dropped the gun and stared at the dead body. She fainted…

**XxXxXxX**

Sakura woke up to see Naruto's face right in front of her.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura screamed as she slapped Naruto across the face.

"S-Sakura-chan" Naruto cried. "You saved me!" He said throwing himself on her.

"We have to run" Sasuke said. "There's no doubt that the neighbors heard that and will check what happened. Naruto already packed his stuff, so we will go to my house and get my stuff, then to yours"

Sakura's eyes widened as she started to back away.

"N-No! I can't get caught. I-I have a good reputation already to get into Medical school. I can't ruin it" Sakura began to panic until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you" Sasuke whispered to her. She felt her heart beat really fast. All she could do was nod her head.

"We have to leave now!" Naruto said as he packed all his clothes and valuable stuff already. The two noticed the other bag in his hand.

"What's with the other bag?" Sasuke asked.

"No…" Sakura said giving him a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look.

"Yes…" Naruto said giving her a smile that reminded him of a Siamese cat.

"Ramen. Its ramen isn't it" Sakura said.

"Of course!" Naruto smiled.

"Idiot…" Sasuke and Sakura said in sync as they ran out of the room and to Sasuke's house.

**XxXxXxX**

"What do you think Hatake?" a police officer asked Kakashi as they were examining the dead body of Orochimaru.

"It was no suicide. Someone shot him purposely. But do you recognize who this person is Maito?" Kakashi asked.

"T-That drug dealer" Gai said in shocked.

"Exactly" Kakashi said, zipping up the body. "He's wanted for dealing drugs with the dangerous Akatsuki. But the leader and his bodyguards were found dead a couple days ago"

"Then who would kill Orochimaru?" Gai asked.

"A person named Naruto Uzumaki. This is his apartment after all. I heard he was seen with two other people as well" Kakashi said.

"Hm, we're going to have to hunt them down huh?"

"Yup"

**XxXxXxX**

Everyone was at Sakura's apartment as they were deciding what they were going to do.

"Where are we going to stay at?" Naruto asked.

"This would have never happened if you didn't steal his car, you idiot" Sasuke said.

"How was I supposed to know he was a drug dealer?" Naruto defended.

"Why did you even steal it in the first place?" Sakura asked. It was soon silent between them as Sakura sighed. "Naruto, do you remember that large cabin we found near the lake when we were little that one summer?'

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked.

"Then maybe we can stay there. We might have to clean it, but we can stay there" Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan! You're so smart" Naruto said hugging her.

"Sasuke-san, do you think you can get the cleaning supplies in the basement for me?" Sakura asked looking at the quiet boy on the couch.

"Ah…" He said as he went down the hall.

"Is he always like that?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but he's a really good friend" Naruto grinned. "I'm really sorry for involving you in this"

Sakura stared at him before smiling. "It's okay. This can be a way to get to know each other more. I haven't seen you since elementary."

"Thank god!" Naruto said. Sakura gave him a weird look as he nervously laughed. "You see, every girl that meets Sasuke always falls in love with them like that" He said snapping his fingers.

Sakura laughed. "Well, I can't blame them. Sasuke-san is attractive"

"Don't go to the dark side!" Naruto teased. Unknown to them, Sasuke was listening to the whole conversation.

"Haha, don't worry Naruto, I won't fall madly in love with him" Sakura said. Sasuke soon walked back to the living room with the cleaning supplies.

"Here" Sasuke said. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Thank you" She said as there was a hint of pink that formed on both their cheeks.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said as he went out the door.

"Let's go!" Sakura and Naruto cheered.

The three had entered Sasuke's car as they were heading farther and farther away. Sakura had called shotgun while Naruto was in the back. It had been an hour of driving as Naruto had fallen asleep. There was an awkward silence between Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm guessing we can't go to school huh?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"I guess not" Sasuke said.

Another period of silence. Sakura sighed. She wished Naruto would wake up. He was always the person she could talk to best besides Ino. Sasuke Uchiha was another story. He was not a talkative person, that's for sure. But somehow, he and Naruto became best friends.

Sasuke looked from the road to the pink haired girl next to her. She was pretty and didn't seem annoying like the other girls in their school. Was her hair even real? He had never met anyone with pink hair before. For some reason, it looked really good on her.

"Sasuke-san, watch out!" Sakura cried as she quickly grabbed the wheel and moved it to the left. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized he had almost crashed into another truck.

Naruto immediately woke up screaming. "What happened?!" Naruto shouted.

"We almost crashed" Sakura said as she took a deep breath.

"Sorry…" Sasuke muttered as he got control of the wheels. The girl got him distracted. He better watch himself around her. He couldn't like her. He only knew her for a few weeks. Besides…

Sasuke watched Naruto and Sakura talking to each other.

…Naruto might like her as well…

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sorry, I'm having trouble with this story…ehehe. This is all I can come up with. Please review everyone.**


End file.
